Korra's Spiritual Encounter
by macfan406
Summary: With the Equalist rally becoming more and more dangerous, and Amon demonstrating an unbelievably terrifying power, Korra tries to spiritually connect with herself to find answers...
1. The Avatar State, and the Spirit World

**Republic City. The revolt is becoming stronger than ever. Korra has just learned the horrifying details of some benders losing their bending. Korra is in tears, unsure of what to do, and is discussing the matter with Tenzin. **

She was still in shock, wondering how it was possible. "How can they do that? Just taking bending away? I thought only the Avatar could do that." she exclaimed. Tenzin nodded, "My father believed that as well. He did not discuss much of the details of Energybending with me." he remarked.

Korra was still unsure what to do. "So. How am I supposed to help? And what is Energybending anyways" Tenzin explained "Korra, I have been told by the White Lotus that you excel at the physical side of bending, but have ignored the spiritual side. They were correct in the statement that the Avatar must master both. You are the great bridge between us and the spirit world. You will only find your answers by talking to my father. I can teach you how to meditate properly, as we have been doing as part of your airbending training, but you must find your way into the spirit world. There, you will need to talk to Avatar Aang."

"But how do I get to the spirit world?" Korra was confused. "Let your mind be free. Concentrate." Korra, in her naturally impatient fashion meditated for around 5 minutes before declaring "Yep. I'm still here. Did Aang ever say how hard it was for him to do this at first?" "No. In fact his first encounter was led by Avatar Roku. I'm surprised he hasn't summoned you already. Hm.. I have another idea, but it's pretty dangerous" Arrogantly, Korra replied "Go ahead, I'm not afraid of anything"

"Perhaps we need you to enter the Avatar State first, to connect with the Avatar Spirit." "and how exactly am I supposed to do that? It's not like it's something I can summon at will. I've only used it once. My family was ambushed by robbers. They were about to kill my parents for fighting them back. I woke up to them fighting the robbers off. It was horrifying. All I knew is my parents called my name frantically as my eyes began glowing. I just watched in horror as I apparently destroyed my home with more powerful firebending than I've ever seen, as I was told later. Then I remember feeling faint, and asking what had happened. My parents knew I had been in the Avatar State, but they had told me they had been robbed by firebenders. I went back to my room and fell asleep."

"There is a way to master the Avatar State." Tenzin claimed "It is a process my father used to gain control. You must promise me though that you will only use this dangerous power as a last resort, as it could harm you and the world if not used properly." Arrogantly Korra declared "Whatever, they'll just rebuild what I smash up. No big deal." "KORRA! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME. The dangers of the Avatar State equal the powers. If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken. The Avatar will fall from the plane of existence, and cease to exist." Korra's heart fell "So..." she muttered, her words stumbling past her lips "If I die.. The Avatar... Dies too?" "Yes, which is why for now you must treat the state as merely a medium to contact the spirit world." Korra, now aware of the dangers of the Avatar state agreed. "Ok."

Of course, curiosity getting the better of her she asked "Has anyone ever come close?" Tenzin reluctantly told her, "Yes. My father was killed in the Avatar State in Ba Sing Se. My parents were fighting in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Aang had unlocked six of the seven chakras, something you will learn shortly. The seventh required him to let my mother go. He said he wouldn't choose cosmic energy over Katara and left with the seventh chakra still locked. They were outnumbered by Azula and Zuko, as well as the Dai Li under Azula's command. My father realized this, and recognized his duty was to the world, and that came first, despite having a deep love for my mother. He encased himself in crystal, and began to meditate. The crystal was glowing, and all others stood back in fear, while Azula was preparing lightning. Finally Aang broke free, and began to rise as a fully realized Avatar. Before he knew it he was dead. Azula had shot him in the back with lightning. Katara rushed to his aid, and led them out of the city. As they flew away, Katara had put water from the Spirit Oasis into his wounds. His tattoos flashed, as the Avatar Spirit regained life, and Aang awoke."

Korra stood in shock. "They just told me that he surrendered, and let the Earth Kingdom fall in hopes to train to attack Ozai. They never said anything about the Avatar being killed. So if Katara didn't have the Spirit Water.. Then.." Tenzin interrupted. "I don't like to think about that, especially since I would not exist, and you wouldn't either." Korra agreed. "So how do we control this.. so called Avatar State." "The process you will use is called unlocking the chakras, pools of energy within your body. There are seven, which are blocked by certain kinds of 'emotional muck' Once you begin this process you cannot stop until all of them are open." Korra, for the first time in her life had a great fear about this but agreed that it had to be done. "Ok. Let's do this."

(Minisode might go here if I get requests to write one to deal with the kinds of "muck" that would be blocked. )

Korra rose to the skies, her eyes glowing, and a light beaming down from Air Temple Island. Katara sees this from the South Pole, and is at first haunted by the sight of Aang rising to the air in the Avatar State and being killed by Azula, which we see in a flash back, but then takes comfort in the fact Korra is now a fully realized Avatar. She simply mutters to herself "This time it's different. It has to be", smiles, and goes inside.

Korra then drops to the ground, eyes still glowing. We see her spirit being whisked away, and she is seen being picked up by Appa and Aang. Aang is a 30 year old man with a beard, and wearing the same robes he wore at the end of the series finale of the original series. "It's good to see you Korra. I've been expecting you." Korra bows to him in respect. "Avatar Korra, as you are now a fully realized Avatar, you must know the truth about what has been happening." Korra agreed "Avatar Aang, I don't know what to do, I've been trying to stop the revolts, but I became terrified when people started losing their bending. How is this possible?" "Korra, as an Air Nomad, I am sure you are aware that I am strongly against taking lives. However it seemed I had to take Ozai's to end the war. I learned of a technique, Energybending, that allowed me to end the war peacefully. I revoked Ozai of his firebending" Korra, impatiently said "Yes I know that. What does that have to do with now?" "Listen carefully. I had to use this technique once more, on his daughter Azula. She had snuck away from the infirmary where she was being held and ambushed the Fire Nation capital. Fire Lord Zuko was informed immediately and awoke to find half of his capital city engulfed in flames. (we see a flashback dating 40 years into the past) Azula summoned him 'Hello Zu-Zu. Surprised to find me here?' 'Azula!' Zuko exclaimed 'For one you are to address me as Fire Lord Zuko, and for another how did you escape?' 'One's not important, and I refuse to refer to any traitor by such. It's time I avenged father. I challenge you to an Agni-Kai!'

Zuko had to honor his sister's crazy request. I was flying in with Katara, and newborn Kya to visit Zuko, as I had not seen him in quite some time, and wanted to catch up. As I neared the royal palace I saw blue flames. I knew it could only mean one thing. Azula was there, and fighting Zuko for the throne. I knew I had to do something. I ordered Katara to fly our family straight to the Earth Kingdom, and to return in a couple days. While I came close to talking Azula's life, I knew that I couldn't. I used energybending again to remove her bending ability. Only this time it was in plain view of some fire nation soldiers. Somehow Amon learned the technique from that, and brought it to the Equalists."

Korra could not believe what Aang was telling her. She stared blankly for a few minutes then finally spoke "So what does this have to do with me?" "Korra, you must learn this technique to give the benders their bending, so they may continue to fight, and to remove the knowledge of this dangerous ancient art from Amon. But be warned. This technique is even more dangerous than the Avatar State, and to perform it your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed." "De..Destroyed?" "Yes. That is why I was so reluctant to perform the technique once again on Azula. But if the world is to survive, you must do it." Korra nods in agreement.

"A group of rebels are ambushing Air Temple Island. Even though you are a fully realized Avatar, you cannot face the task alone. I can help you face them, but only if you are ready." Korra, as if a catchphrase, remarks "Let's do this" Just then the rebels bust into to the sanctuary to attack Korra, only to find Avatar Aang in her place. They are in shock, as he sends a powerful blast of wind at them. He returns to the air, creating the same four elemental ball he did in the Battle at Wulong Forest. He states in a commanding tone behind the other Avatars "_Leave my city alone, or pay the price!_" and proceeds to send a large wave at the ships. Having gotten the point, they retreat. Aang then falls back to the ground, and smoke surrounds him, which clears into Korra. Her eyes stop glowing and she simply states "I have so much to do." With the Equalists gaining power, and just now learning the secret of energybending, she has never been more right.

That night, Aang appeared to Korra. "If you need to talk to me again, remember I am a part of you. All of the past Avatars, their wisdom and experience, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself." Korra nodded understandingly "One more thing, Korra" "Yes, Avatar Aang?" she intently listened expecting important information. "Send Katara my best" She smiled at Aang's lightheartedness, knowing it was exactly what she needed before confronting the task ahead


	2. The Chakras

She swore she heard the stern words before, warning her of what she was about to embark on. He remembered his father telling him of the same words that were once spoken to him

"Be warned. Opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you start you cannot stop until all seven are open"

She smirked at the airbender as she smugly said

"I'm not afraid!"

"You might want to think before saying that again. You have to drink this to start with."

"What is it?"

"It's better you don't know.. Trust me"

She takes one sip and proceeds to immediately spit it out and gives a clear indication of her disgust. "Why do I have to drink onion and banana juice?"

"I questioned it too. My father just told me 'That's just how things are I guess...'"

"Whatever, I'm not drinking any more of that nasty juice. Amon can come take my bending before I drink more of that."

"Korra, be reasonable! It's not that much, and I've been told some acquire a taste for it by the fourth chakra."

"Wait! I have to drink it after each chakra?" She was going to leave right there at the slightest indication of Tenzin answering 'Yes'

"No. I don't think my father would have taken that well. It was rather disgusting. I regret asking him to let me try it. Worst thing I've tasted in years."

Korra gave him the look that told him that he was a crazy airbender, maybe even more so than his father. But she knew somehow that wasn't true. Perhaps it was a part of her telling her to remove the ridiculous idea from her mind, because everyone, Tenzin, Katara, the Republic City council, and just about everyone else still around Aang's travels knew that Aang carried that title.

"There. I forced it down.." She noticed an unsettled feeling in her stomach. "I don't know if this is staying down." Jinora overheard from her room and flatly stated "I'm not cleaning it up." Tenzin verbally forced his eldest daughter to return to sleep, and Korra just sat with a sick look on her face. Somehow, though, she managed to keep the disgusting concoction down.

Tenzin asked if she was now ready to proceed. She quickly jumped back to the Korra everyone knew and loved stating boldly "Let's do this!"

Her master began. "Very well, Korra. The first Chakra is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. This deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. What do you fear?"

She saw the horrific image that woke her a few nights ago. The masked man, holding her face staring at her. She could still hear his cold words piercing her mind. "I will destroy you"

Korra couldn't help but scream, loud enough Tenzin was convinced for the whole of the Earth Kingdom. He comforted her as best as he could. "Korra, your vision is not real. You are afraid for your survival. Surrender those fears."

She took in one deep breath, and noticed energy beginning to flow up from her spine. "Congratulations, Korra. You have opened the Earth Chakra"

"Next is the.."

"Water Chakra.."

"Good! Guru Pathik once said my father would be a guru too.. I guess it must have skipped a generation" He couldn't help but chuckle at the simple memory of his father's story of how he became a fully realized Avatar by mastering the Avatar State, and Korra joined in. "This deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?"

She simply stated "Nothing.. I don't feel guilty." Tenzin knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Korra, you must state everything that blocks the chakras, or they won't open. If they don't open.."

She interrupted.. "Yeah yeah, the energy can't flow and I can't get all glowy.. Fine. I'll try"

"I guess.. I regret leaving my parents behind... A.. And Master Katara. They were my family. I miss them.. And I almost burned my house down when I couldn't control myself.. " Upon this realization she noticed the energy continue to flow. "You have opened the Water Chakra."

"Next.." Tenzin continuted "is the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach" Korra made a joke "I don't think my fire chakra is very happy right now.." Tenzin just smiled, remembering his father making a similar joke. He quickly regained his composure and continued. "This Chakra deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of"

A clear image of her trying to bend the newspaper on the line appeared.. 'Airbend!'... 'What is wrong with me? AIRBEND!' "How am I supposed to be the Avatar without being an Airbender?" Tenzin knew this was going to be the answer "You have already mastered Earth, Water and Fire at such a young age. You are about to become the second Avatar to be fully realized before they become an adult. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Suddenly she felt the energy continuing to flow. "Very good Korra, you have opened the Fire Chakra"

"The next Chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay out all of your grief." She remembered Mako's parents. She never let anyone know, but she loved the firebender and even though it wasn't her parents who were taken, she grieved with Mako." "It is understandable to grieve for those you love. Pema certainly did her share when Avatar Aang passed. But remember why you grieve. It's for the one you love." She remembered the firebender vividly. All of the memories, including her recent impulsive kiss and felt the rush of energy flow in through her heart. "Very good."

"Tenzin.. You're right.. I want some of that onion and banana juice" He just chuckled at his assumption. "Moving on.."

"The fifth is the sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies."

She remembers her bold statement at City Hall 'I'm not afraid of anyone!' and then remembers her dream again. "As a human the Avatar feels all emotions, including fear. Fear is not weakness. It is a natural feeling." She felt a lot better, as the energy continued to flow. "Good. You have unlocked the chakra of truth."

"Next is the Light Chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusions. The greatest illusion in the world is the illusion of separation. Things that we think are separate are actually one and the same"

"Like the benders and non-benders"

"Yes. We are all humans, all citizens of Republic City. But we divide ourselves based on our abilities. When you open your mind you'll see even the four elements are one. Four parts of the same whole." Energy flowed in from her forehead, and she suddenly grew very happy. "Very good, Korra. We're almost done. Although, this is the hardest chakra. However, if you unblock this you will be able to enter and exit the Avatar State at will. And when you're in the Avatar State you will be completely aware of your actions."

"Let's do this!"

"The final Chakra is the Thought Chakra. It's located in the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachement. Think of what attaches you to this world" She immediately thought of Pro-Bending, but not because of the sport. She had one person on her mind. The firebender who she brushed off as that jerk, her teammate. She remembered her family, but somehow her thoughts about Mako had overtaken them. Thoughts of their adventures, their matches, how she fell asleep on him in the park, and their kiss momentarily before going off to fight the Equalists with Tarrlok. She loved the firebender, as much as her own family. Then Tenzin said three words that she couldn't believe.

"Let them go"

Korra vehemently protested the idea of simply forgetting her mother, her father, Mako. She wouldn't do it. She knew she was about to make a big mistake, admitting her feelings to her airbending master, but Tenzin was more than her master, he was a father figure to her. She was still afraid of what she was about to say, but knew Tenzin would understand.

"I won't give up my family. Or Mako. I love my parents, I love him! I have to protect them. I won't let them go!"

"Korra, My father almost died at the hands of this decision. If you want to master the Avatar State, you must open all of the chakras."

"Your father loved Katara. He eventually mastered the Avatar State, and still loved her"

"Yes. But he knew as the Avatar, his duty was to the world. As much as it hurt him, my mother had to come second to him."

"No. I won't do it!"

"Korra, as long as you attach yourself to them, not only can the cosmic energy not flow in from the universe, but Amon can keep using them as his puppets. As long as you're attached to them, he can bring you down."

"So I'm supposed to not care? What will Mako think of me? If and when I tell him. It's not exactly a guy's dream for a girl to tell him 'oh and by the way you have to come second to the world at all times.'"

A faint voice chimed in "I think he'll understand. I certainly did."

"Mother. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Korra was doing. I knew she'd have to master the Avatar State at some point. Something just told me she was going to soon. And I knew this time would be much better than the last Avatar." A tear shone in her eye, remembering the tragic defeat in Ba Sing Se. One that might have killed her too, though not literally. Had she not been able to save the young airbender, the Avatar spirit would have died. She would not be on this island, not looking at both the young Avatar and her son on the airbending training grounds. She stops herself from being depressed, looking at Tenzin and Korra, and thinking that she's glad things turned out how they did.

"Master Katara, What should I do?"

"Come now, Korra, I think we're a little closer than that. Call me Gran Gran, especially since we're discussing something so important." Calling her master 'Gran Gran' brought a comfort to her, as she proceeded to ask. "I love Mako, and I love my family. How can I ever let them go? How could Aang let you go?"

"He knew what his duties were. I grew furious that he hadn't mastered the Avatar State because of me, though I never showed it. I couldn't stop thinking about when I held the lifeless Avatar, slowly feeling his life slipping away, and the spirit inside him dying. I did everything I could to stay strong, but as soon as I saw the arrows glow, I couldn't help myself but burst into tears as my love, as I knew at that moment, was brought back to life. Please. Never let Mako experience that kind of pain. If you love him, you'll let him go to protect not only yourself, and him, but also the world. And I think he'll understand Dear." Trying to lighten the mood a little,she muttered "Besides I hear firebending doesn't do a very good job of healing" Surprisingly Korra let out a chuckle.

"Ok. I'll try. For him"

Tenzin said the same three words that made her so upset before. Only, this time she felt a little better than last time.

"Let them go."

She meditated. Just like for Aang, a path led to a majestic figure of Korra, eyes glowing radiant inside a ball of energy. Korra proceeded down the path, and closed her eyes. She must have been in that ball of energy being bent by the massive statue for what felt like hours, while it was a mere matter of minutes. Just as everyone watched in awe, Korra opened her eyes. They were glowing, with a light bright enough to make it seem like day on Air Temple Island.

As soon as they saw the light, Mako and Bolin looked at Avatar Aang's statue. The eyes and tattoos on the statue shone with the same radiant light that the young Avatar had. They didn't know what exactly was happening, but they knew it was Korra. She had connected the Avatar Spirit with this world somehow. Mako looked out to Air Temple Island and muttered something, inaudible. Reading his lips, Bolin guessed he said something like "That's my girl. Avatar Korra."

She had done it...

Here she was in the Avatar State...

Korra...

_**Avatar**_ Korra...

A fully realized Avatar... at the age of 17.

No one could have been prouder than Mako. He had secretly fallen in love with the young Avatar, but didn't dare show it. Perhaps it was because he knew that she could be taken away from him because of who she was. He knew one thing. He loved the girl who had previously annoyed him. And here she was. The girl he loved. Facing her destiny, and completing the biggest step in becoming the Avatar. She had done it. She was now this great being, feared by many, respected by all. One thing anyone knew for sure..

_The Avatar has returned._


End file.
